


Harringrove One shots *( requests taken!)* (includes smut)

by BirdieWolf, maskedandhoodedproxy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Billy, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Babysitter Steve Harrington, Biting, Bonding, Cam Show, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Child Neglect, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lactation Kink, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Milk, Modeling, Mood Swings, Motorcycles, Mpreg, Multi, Neglect, Neighbors, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Omega Billy, Omega Billy Hargrove, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pet Play, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Steve, Princess Steve, Prison Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Rim job, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Worker, Sex Worker Steve, Shower Sex, Smut, Sounding, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Sugar Baby Steve, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vampire Billy, Vampires, Vibrators, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Yaoi, billy hargrove needs a hug, daddy billy, dog walker steve, dog walker steve harrington, nipple lactation, possessive steve harrington, sex show, sex worker steve harrington, sounds, sugar baby steve harrington, wearwolf billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieWolf/pseuds/BirdieWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: oneshots/short storiessome one shots will have like 2 or 3 partssmut/fluff/angst anythingi take requestsi have a heck ton of au plans ( if you'd like me to make a oneshot into a story on here comment/message me!)





	1. A/B/O HIGHSCHOOL SWEETHEARTS ( part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be one of two parts! for this first au!   
> a/b/o  
> basketball  
> high schools  
> sorta secret relationship  
> will eventually have smut

Everyone knew Billy Hargrove. Knew not to mess with him, Knew that if he wanted to he could knock them out with one blow and that's what he wants them to think, he's to be feared, that he's not a pussy. He's not known as Billy the maniac for nothing, but there was a side he didn't show anyone, not anyone except one person.Steve. Steve Harrington.

But nobody knew Billy like his little princess. His pride and joy in this shithole of a world, his baby to care for and flaunt like a prize, which he definitely was, a prize that he was grateful to have, a limited edition that nobody else could have because his baby is one of a kind. 

Steve Harrington, king Steve as he was known to his school, a hardcore omega, someone who won't bow and kneel for anyone unless it's on his own terms.The opposite of what an omega truly is, and he was all his. It made him smirk as he shouldered his bag, walking up the three short steps onto the bus, listening to the bickering of his teammates- how immature. A comfortable background noise that he'd grown use to overtime. 

He easily pushed through, taking his seat at the back of the bus, slumping into the seat with a scoff as he ignored the mindless chatter around him, his team was good, he'd admit that, but they were a bunch of idiots, pure idiots. It made him roll his eyes as he looked out the window, there was one good thing about today, and no it wasn't that he was playing a basketball game where he was guaranteed a win, because they were,the other team was so bad, they were terrible, so he didn't even see a reason for them to be playing each other, it was beyond stupid.

He felt his nose scrunch up as a few girls boarded the bus, their fake ass scents filling his nose, it was disgusting, perfume mixing with it to make them smell better? yeah no, they stunk, and it made him want to throw up and tell them to take a hike but he couldn't so he settled for offering a lazy smirk.

" whoop whoop! that's Hargrove! can have any omega he likes" he heard a team member holler over at him and he simply grins at him, that was true, he could have any omega he liked, but he didn't want any omega. He had laid his eyes on one a long time ago, and the bonding mark stark against his neck said it all, though his necklace covered it whilst at school so he wouldn't have people breathing down his neck about it. 

It was inconvenient as hell, but he's been managing for a while. He could still remember how they'd marked each other and almost purred at the memory of how sweetly he had Steve mewling at just his fingers, taking his time like the tease he was, working Steve up so much the only words the brunette could make were " billy" and " daddy". He stopped the purr though, he wouldn't purr in front of his team with no reason, that was basically suicide, and it once again made him scoff.

He tore his gaze away from the window to look around the bus, licking his teeth as he leant back into the seats, fixing the way his jeans sat on his hips before his shirt collar and even popping another button open, he liked to let his body breath, especially in this kind of heat. The sweat beginning at his hairline before sliding down his temple before his cheek, then down his neck, down his chest. Sweat didn't really bother him, why would it? it made his scent stronger than before, and he had omega's and even beta's falling at his feet.

He looks at his team, listening to what they were discussing, something about chicks tits, so he zoned back out, thumbing his phone from his pocket and thumbing the screen as he looks at the picture of Steve he had set, when the omega was asleep, head tucked beneath Billy's chin as his body was snuggled tightly against Billy, but what really made him smile was the necklace he was wearing, a soft gold, with an array of beads on that matched Billy's to a T. 

He typed in his password and brought up his messages, cocking an eyebrow up slightly at Steve's chosen message of the day.

' Hey Hargrove, i've got a very special present for you today' with an array of emojis- he swears he'd never gotten a message from Harrington without the emojis. It made his lips twitch as he debated on what to type back, humming quietly to himself as he looked around the bus before looking back down and typing.

' Yeah baby? got a present for your daddy? i can't wait to find out' he smirked more and put his phone back in his pocket, knowing that once Steve reads it he'd be flushing a pretty pink to go with a pair of the panties he'd gotten him just last week, a nice silky pair that he'd saw his baby eyeing up,and honestly he couldn't wait to see him in them, work him up, get him nice and wet, sopping. Eat him out till he was crying for release, his slick always tasted the best, better when he was teased, watching him slowly break beneath his skilled tongue. He'd done it many times, or he could get him nice and slick, give him a prostate massage, treat him like the princess he is, suck at his pretty nipples until they were red and sore, and he knew even Steve's shirt would irritate his sensitive nipples. 

His baby was always more sensitive around his heat, which was good, brilliant but it sucked he was only that sensitive around his heat, he had to try his hardest, tease a lot, or dirty talk him for a long ass time before he had Steve in that pliant begging mood, enough for him to be crying in pleasure, soft hiccups escaping his baby as he pulled Billy closer, eager for more pleasure, even when his body was saying no, his sweetheart would ignore it, whining and mewling for Billy to touch him more, go faster,harder.

He felt himself chubbing up in his jeans and shifted to fix himself in his jeans, he didn't need to be discrete, he has a big dick anyway, him adjusting himself ws natural, and the guys on his team would just believe it to be him reacting to the omega scents of interest and not that he was thinking of someone else.

The bus rolled to a halt, stopping outside a relatively big school, he grins licking his bottom lip, he knew this school, had even been inside it more than once, for a variety of reasons, most of them being to do with Steve. As they clambered out, himself being last, brushing his hair behind his shoulder as he held onto the sides of his belt, a smirk crossing his face as he looks around, tilting his head up to sniff the air, taking in the scents as he tried to find out how close his princess was. Though his teammates clapped him on the shoulder laughing and calling him out for 'smelling the fresh meat'

He simply shrugs his shoulders " what can i say?" he barked out a laugh, brushing his hand up to drag over his scent gland, without it being too noticeable, to let Steve be able to scent him from wherever he was on school grounds. He couldn't wait to show the school and his own teammates how he had the best omega as a mate, how he had his little princess purring at his simple touches, how his baby was a hardcore beast, not someone to be messed with or pushed around. 

The wait was agonising as their coach walked them through the grounds before leading them to the court on the other side, telling them to wait for the other team to arrive, it was stupid how uncoordinated everything was, but he wasn't going to complain, he'd be able to see Steve, which speaking of, he could smell him, though he walked unhurried to look at the males on the court playing, smirking as he caught onto him, Harrington being clear written across the omega's back. He sat back with his team to watch them play. 

Steve hadn't notice, lost in the game as he kept up with the male in front of him, marking him with ease as his eye stayed glued to the ball, shifting as he rocked back on his heels, before purposely leaving his left flank open, it made Billy smirk more and whistle " good move" which made the rest of his team pay attention- exactly what Billy wanted, all eyes on his omega.

The alpha obviously thought he'd get past but Steve licked his bottom lip, moving with him, raising a hand to intercept the bounce, easily dribbling the ball away from him and sneaking through the obvious gap created by the other team being stupid and too hot headed, easily letting him get to the three pointer marker, flashing a grin " now, there's three of you, and only one of me" he hums " now what can i do- how about" he spoke taking a slight step back and raising his arms above his head, knees bending as he used them to jump, easily tossing the ball in a nice rc. 

The ball went through the hoop, landing on the now silent game with a thump, as Steve gave a shrug and a grin to the other team " maybe next time" he called out as he let himself get led to the sidelines, picking up his water bottle to take a long swig of the cold water though as he tipped his head back a scent rose to his nose. He froze and quickly turns on his heels to look over at the green.

Billy couldn't hide his grin the moment Steve turned towards him, all doe eyed, long limed, a smile that put most others to shame as he darted to the open gate, ignoring his teammates. It was amusing, watching how Steve's face lit up more as he jogged over.

He simply stood up, brushing of his jeans and stepping to the left, away from his team as Steve reached them, opening his arms just in time to catch the omega, sliding an arm around his waist, the other just under his ass as he lifted him and gave him a playful spin.

Steve's laughter bubbled to the surface as he shrieked " Billy!" sliding his arms around his neck tighter as he pressed their foreheads together, his smile brightening at the sight of necklace around his neck. " you wore it?" he asked as he noses closer to him,enjoying the way Billy seemed to ignore his team in favour of holding him up with his hands clutching the back of his thighs

The blonde rolls his eyes, shifting him slightly as he used Steve to his advantage, resting him on his hip as the male held onto him " hey princess" he cooed softly, brushing their noses together as he ignored the gasps from his team " you did good out there" he spoke peppering kisses over his cheeks and forehead, just to watch steve laugh and shriek in embarrassment. 

Meanwhile Steve smiled more, pressing a soft kiss to his alpha's chin as he watched him inhale, knowing his own scent was reacting to Billy's, showing his interest and happiness that he was holding him, that he was here, even if they did see each other the other day, but still! It made him hazy feeling the kisses over his cheeks, making him laugh and smile, feeling his heart swell.

That was all broken by a cough, interrupting them, He turns his head, brown eyes looking at Billy's team bristling as he heard one of the bigoted alphas words. 

" that a fling Hargrove? he's a pretty thing im sure we'd all like a turn" 

Billy seemed to flare up at the question, but put Steve down before the omega bit him-which he'd usually be all up for, but this wasn't the kind of bite he wanted. Cocking his head to the side as he watched Steve yell at him, smirking as he looks down at his nails, Steve could handle himself, but if one of his team were to lay a finger on him, then Billy would be involved

Steve frowns deeply " Well, a hello would've been nice" he snapped at the alpha, narrowing his eyes with a scoff, " i'm not an object and i wouldn't want you if you were the last alpha on Earth" he huffs, checking his nails. " i'd watch what you say, i wouldn't touch me unless you want Billy ripping you to shreds" he spoke, purposely walking to Billy and dragging the thick chain down his neck, revealing the bonding mark there possessively " as you see-Billy belongs to me" he huffs, seeing the wicked smile across his mate's lips he scoffed " now is not the time Billy" 

Billy simply shrugged, holding him close and lowering his face down to Steve's neck, licking up it before latching onto the omega's scent gland and biting over the mark already there, humming pleased with the new mouthwatering rich scent that left his princess.Feeling Steve squirm against him made him grin as he pulled back to look at his speechless team, snorting before speaking, a hand possessively gripping Steve's hip " this is Steve Harrington, my mate " he spoke out simply " He's mine, touch him-you answer to me. Speak to him wrongly?-you answer to him, and after you're black and blue you answer to me" he used his other hand to grip Steve's chin to tip him into a soft kiss, only a brush of the lips before pulling away "Steve isn't a damsel in distress and won't hesitate to kick your asses if needed"


	2. The babysitter  (a/b/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babysitter Steve has been babysitting Max for a while.  
> Discovers Neil's 'secret'  
> Arguments ensue

The sound of the door slamming open is what startled Steve from his position, on the floor where he was helping Max with her English homework. Now it shouldn't have surprised him, it was Billy. Max's older brother, he'd learned his name when him and Max had gotten into an argument about something he wasn't allowed to know about- and damn their glares had sent him down the stairs to the couch within seconds.

But Billy was at basketball practise today- don't ask how he knows, he'd been here enough to know most of the younger teens schedule. So he was surprised, more than surprised. Enough that he had sat up and his head had turned to the door in an instant, it was Neil..... who wasn't supposed to be back for at least four more hours.

The door seemed to surprise even Max, who had moved closer and her fingers had grasped at Steve's sweater, and if that didn't send warning bells off in his head, the clearly intoxicated male who began to stumble in and begin yelling sure did, all the while Max was clearly fighting the flight body response.

"Maxine!" he heard the cold tone, could feel how Max sucked in a harsh breath behind him and stood up crossing his arms as he kept one arm behind him, allowing Max to press against his backside " Mr Hargrove" he greeted slowly, his voice clear and more than steady as he watched the way the adult practically swept around to eye him up.

" what are you doing here?" the snarl swept over him, causing a shiver up his spine as he swallows and planted his feet firmly " babysitting your daughter Mr Hargrove" he spoke in the same even tone, not at all liking the way the adult wasn't at all in his right mind as he began staggering towards him, it reminded him of the way Billy did at school, to look as frightening as possible, to make the victim shrink back and quake with fear. It didn't work with him, he'd been through enough fights to know where this would be going if the adult wanted to start something.

He was clearly out of his mind, but something itched in the back of his head. The way he was coming home intoxicated, scary looking, screaming for his daughter in a threatening manner......The thought made him frown as he placed a hand behind him on the back of Max's head as she began to shake behind him " Max i want you to go upstairs- go hide upstairs" he spoke, not taking his eyes of her father. 

 

The girl seemed frozen, not registering his words until he repeated them and gave her a gentle push, turning his head slightly to watch her rush up the stairs, wincing at the way she scrambled like a dog that wanted to run away because it had been treated badly its entire life, like an afraid girl who had an abusive father, seemingly he got lost in his thoughts until he heard the shouting that rattled the room surrounding him.

" Maxine! you get your arse down here right now!" as the male began to stumble over towards the stairs, so he didn't know what got into him when he yelled out " leave her alone!" and rushed to intercept his path towards the stairs, He couldn't hear anything over his heart booming in his ears, threatening to beat right out of his chest as the cold gaze snapped towards him, almost as if a wire had been cut, snapping all restraint and letting the beast loose.

The fist is what surprised him the most, cutting up sharply into his stomach and sending him back, he'd learnt to take punches when he'd met Billy, fought with him constantly at the beginning of the school year, before they became more.... intimate.

Him and Billy had a rocky start, sure. Fists flying constantly, heads knocking together, but eventually, something changed. He'd been in basketball practise, feeling Billy's presence at his back like always, which strangely always felt more protective than anything else,not threatening, not even frightening and then someone had crashed into him whilst Billy was seemingly distracted, forcing him back and causing him to trip over his own feet as the hand on his back pushed him harshly, sending him sprawling to the floor with a higher pitched yelp than he'd admit to due to the way the back of his head hit the concrete as they'd been outside today, sending his vision fuzzy as he sucked in a harsh breath.

The bruises from his fights with Billy were still stark over his body and crashing to the floor just seemed to make them throb just that much more but it didn't distract him from the painful throbbing in his left ankle. The whistle blowing was the last thing on his mind as he sucked in a pained breath, slowly pushing himself up into a somewhat sitting position to check his ankle, noting the way it had began to swell, his skin wasn't exactly the best for protecting himself, always bruising and cutting too easily, like butter.

" I'm fine" he'd managed out during his time on the floor, slowly trying to stand, though he was benched immediately, coach telling him to move to sit down and see how it is later- though his head was swimming and he didn't even notice how a strong arm had wrapped beneath his armpits, lifting him to lean against an equally as muscular chest as another arm slid around his waist and a hand was on his hip to keep him upright.

He didn't think anything of it until he'd been sat down and realised that he was in the locker room- no memory of getting there beside the nice smelling male that had helped him there. It seemed he'd closed his eyes again because the next thing he'd known was the chill of the cold pack against his ankle making him hiss and go to kick out before he was pinned.

His eyes had watered against his will, and a whine had escaped him, opening against his will to catch Billy on his knees-Billy Hargrove, grade A asshole, holding the cold pack to his swollen ankle. His head hurt and he'd called it a dream- he's probably knocked his head on the floor, and was knocked out. 

But he wasn't, and when he began paying more attention, he rough felt a hand cupping his cheek, rubbing gentle circles into the bruise Billy had given him, the only words he really heard had been " Damn Harrington, why didn't you say anything", he hadn't understood what he meant then, though as Billy had leant up to knock their foreheads together in a gentle manner and a calming scent washed over him he'd realised.

He'd been letting out his scent, sluggishly he'd been told but his scent was obvious from when he'd been shoved and his head had made contact with the floor, his pheromones setting Billy off because of their 'complicated' relationship. It was compatibility. 

The way Billy was holding him, allowing his scent to wash over him like a security blanket made him relax, slumping against the wall as a soft sound escaped the back of his throat " Billy" he'd whimpered, fingers moving to the alpha's shoulders as he felt the hand drifting down his throat, a shudder rushing over him.

After that Billy had carried him princess style to his car, helped him sit down, drove him home all the while having a hand on him due to Steve's constant whining. He even helped him to his room and got him a bottle of water before ruffling his hair carefully, though Steve was aware enough that Billy was looking for blood. 

He'd been stupid that night, raising his hand to catch Billy's and bring it to his lips so he could press a lazy kiss to his knuckle before the alpha snorted and left, no goodbye, no nothing. He'd slept then, awaking to his alarm and huffing in annoyance as he dressed and stumbled his way down the stairs with a colourful amount of swears leaving his lips. 

Though the familiar beeping caught him off guard he looked out his window at Billy, a confused eyebrow raising. Billy had took him to school, then home, and it continued, day after day until he'd begin to find flowers or small gifts in his locker, at home, on his desk.

It made him giddy, having Billy's attention, though they did still have their disputes Billy never hurt him badly anymore, gave as good as he got, but never knocked him out, never left him alone to cry, stayed. That's what mattered.

And that's why the hit knocked the wind out of him, his fighting response having been slower than usual. He could feel it rattle his frame as he tripped back over the small table near the couch. The towering figure above him smirking and cracking his knuckles, it send fear spirling through him, but at least it wasn't Max. He'd survive a beating, he'd survived multiple before, one more was nothing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was shaking as she reached her room, shutting the door as quickly as possible and pressing her back to it as she looked around, her babysitter was dealin with her fucking dad! who was an alpha, and her damn babysitter was an omega with a big mouth and a heart the size of the world- but Steve was nieve, always putting others before himself, even if that meant he was going to be hurt. 

He was, she could hear the noise, the sound of skin on skin, the coffee table shattering made her wince as she rushed to her school back and fumble through it to find her phone- something Steve had gifted her for her birthday..... While her brother was slightly pink- she knew Billy had something to do with it, and she was grateful. Billy was an asshole, but she knew he'd always been taking the beatings of off her and onto himself. 

Now though, she needed Billy, Steve needed Billy and she rushed to scroll through and mash her thumb onto the call button as she rushed to her closet and closed the doors with a shaky inhale at the high pitched yelp followed by more loud bangs down stairs.

" Hello, you've reached the answer phone for-" she cut the phone off, the phone rang through, so she tried again, and again, all the while her eyes began to bubble with tears, soft choked sobs escaping her as she tugged at her long locks, praying for someone, something to get Billy to pick up.

She rang again and pressed her head to her knees with another sob as it rang, and rang before it came through with Billy's pants and annoyed tone of " what do you want Maxine, isn't Steve suppose to be with you? wait are you crying? " she listened before another sob left her " B-Billy he-Steve" she choked trying to get the words out as she heard a smash- no doubt that was the vase this time "Neil- he"

It seemed it was all Billy needed before he began to curse, the sound of his car was what she heard next along the lines of " Max, where's Steve? Where are you?" which she replied quietly, her voice cracking " downstairs..... they're fighting Billy- i-i'm in my closet. Please Billy, i- i can smell him- he's scared" That was when Billy hung up and left her to herself, crying in her closet as she curled up in the corner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve could feel the blood dripping down his forehead, the vase having caught him by surprise, which he should've been paying more attention to, but from being tossed like a ragdoll across the livingroom, to being dragged back up by his hair and slammed against a wall, his mind was a mess.

Harsh breaths escaped him as he squirms in his hold, eyes watering as a hand caught his neck, squeezing painfully, covering his scent gland and officially choking him, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks as he roughly kicked his legs out, fingers scratching down the alphas arm as he attempted to get the hold off. Another squeeze sent his brain reeling, lips dropping open to try and suck in much needed air, though he couldn't, the hand continuing to squeeze and making his body begin to shake, fear cutting through him like a knife.

A heavy omegan whimper escaping him as he kicked and thrashed around, fear taking over his movements, seemingly taking Neil by surprise as teeth sank into his arm, causing him to let go and snarl. The drop gave Steve enough time to suck in breaths and use his legs to kick the shins of Neil as he used the kitchen door handle to drag himself to his feet " you won't touch her! i won't let you!" he snapped, his temper flaring as he noticed his eyes wondering to the stairs.

Fear and anger took over him, protecting Max was all he needed to do, she didn't deserve this, no wonder Billy was always arguing and hesitant to trust, it made him feel guilty about the past fights they'd had, how he never noticed how Billy was only aggressive to alphas that challenged him. It made a sob raise in his throat as it throbbed.

There was no doubt in his mind that there would be marks across his throat, and not the nice kind. Tears slipping down his cheeks as he let out a growl " you're nothing but a dick!" he taunted as he got his feet back, " using everyday objects what a joke" he let himself smirk through the pain as he took a few steps towards him, his chest fighting the pain as he parted his lips " not strong enough to fight an omega with your own hands huh? i should've known how much of a coward you are" 

He sucked in another breath blocking the first punch that was sent to him, and the second, the third catching his hip, it made him hiss and stumble back which brought another to his nose, the cracking sound echoed in his head as he fell back, hand over his now pouring nose as his head hit the counter drawers.

Neil's laughter and slurred words made him frown, biting into his bottom lip a he let out a heavy breath. " You must be Billy's Bitch huh? i can see that necklace you're wearing" the alpha drawled out " should've known Billy would want someone to dominate, such a weak alpha that boy is" he drawled out as he walked towards him.

It made him see red, his vision swarming as he let out a feared snarl " he's not a weak alpha! you don't even know him! He's more than you'll ever be!" he piped up " He may not seem it to you, but i've seen the way he acts like nothing matters to him! he keeps to himself, but when he's acting all annoyed with the kids he's lying, it's in his eyes! he's protective while you're just an asshole!" , his throat burning as he kept talking to distract him. " You don't do anything but beat your kids! it's wrong! and you'll be in prison for this! your kids may be scared of you but i'm not! you're nothing to me, absolutely nothing! nothing but an alpha who doesn't know how to treat others!" his voice raised, shifting to press his own back against the wall as the alpha began to laugh and laugh...... it was.....scary, who was he kidding, he was absolutely shitting himself right now.

The sound of the familiar engine roar is what made it to his ears, but not the adults, making him tremble. The laughter dying down as he smirked and leant forwards to grab Steve by his hair, yanking as he breathed in his face " i don't know him? i made him, his eyes huh? you really are delusional! he hates everything, he's a dumb alpha" he snapped, eyes tracing over the omega's face, down his neck and growling at the bite mark " he claimed ya did he? what a pathetic excuse, you're nothing but a bitch like every omega, willing to spread your legs like the slut you are" he forcefully tossed him back down, body turning quickly as the door, for the second time that night slammed open.

Steve felt tears leak down his cheeks as he sank to the floor meekly replying " his eyes are pure, and so are his actions, he's smart! and if you paid attention to his grades you'd know" , simply pressing his face to the cool tiles as his nose streamed, wide eyes wondering to Billy as he brought his sweater up to his nose to do something about the major nosebleed. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes slowly before opening them, everything hurt.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy broke the speeding limit- and probably a whole lot of other things as he raced home, " please let him be okay" he breathes out as he turned the sharp corner and parked the car at an odd angle, not bothering to lock it as he rushed out slamming the door and turning the handle forcefully before slamming it open with his shoulder.

The first thing he zoned in on was the mess off the floor, the glass table near the couch was smashed, following by pieces of the vase he knew was from Max's mother, it made him wince, eyes dragging over the mess to the doorway to the kitchen.

The sight made his blood run cold, the floor had blood over it, leading to the frail body laying upon it, it made him bear his teeth and snarl. Steve was to say the least, a mess. He had a black eye, a bigger bruise crossing his face and his nose was crooked- the blood obviously coming from it. His neck was covered in bruises, as if he had been choked and it made his blood boil at the way Steve was slightly cowering- he could smell the scent he was letting out, a harsh one that emitted fear. 

" Neil!" he snarled, making his way over and taking his eyes off his mate before slamming a fist into what he now noticed was what had to be his father's already broken nose- it made him smile slightly, of course his boy had fought back, he was his omega afterall, feisty and able to fight back even when he was down.

The alpha smacked back into the wall- as much as he wanted to maul his face, to make it unrecognisable, he could hear Steve's uneven breathing and decided to just aim for his head, swinging his fists almost blindly, blood rushing to his ears as he yelled out which was hopefully loud enough for max " call the police Max! the ambulance too!" as blood sprayed over his face, his father falling down unmoving, it would've been nevring if he cared, but he turned to Steve and breathed out softly "Steve-hey- sweetheart" he cooed softly, trying to see if the omega would freak out on him.

The soft call of " billy" made him act, rushing forwards to slowly run his fingers up and over his sides and chest, being careful as he checked him over " oh babydoll" he brushed his fringe from his face " i need to pick you up okay?" he spoke and noticed the way Steve didn't respond before nodding slowly.

He slid his arms beneath him, carefully settling his head against his neck and shoulder, hoping his scent would help, "c'mon pretty boy you can stay awake for me" he coos and slowly lifted him up, cooing again when his mate whimpered " you're okay Steve" he breathes out trying to convince himself as he walked up the stairs, far away from his dad as he sat at the top of the stairs holding Steve close to his chest, soothingly rubbing circles into his back.

" why are you so protective huh?" he hums softly, brushing a stray curl of hair behind the omega's ear " such a good mate" he tried a different approach to getting Steve to respond to him. It seemed to work as he snorted before whining at the pain.

He didn't notice when Max joined them, curling into Billy's other side and pressing her face into his side, when he did notice he frowned but continued to softly talk to Steve, feeling him press soft kisses to his cheek amongst quiet sounds, obviously because of his throat.

" He really cares about you" he heard Max speak, it made his eyebrow raise. " He-Dad was saying a lot of things" she swallows " He stood up for you" she smiled sadly. " he's really protective over you". Huh, it gave him something to think about as he heard the sirens,or rather saw the flashing lights, holding Steve and Max close. 

He closed his eyes as he heard the surprised noises as the police entered, causing a low growl to escape him, holding Steve closer as the omega pressed his nose more against his scent gland, practically drinking in Billy intoxicating scent.

It wasn't until Chief Hopper came in did Billy notice the others were hesitant to come closer." Hey kid" the older male greeted, causing Billy's eyes to water slightly as he cut his growls off,followed by a quiet whine. Letting Hopper coax them down and into the ambulance. He decided to follow them. 

Billy was grateful, letting himself press against Hopper's side, and Max the other as he held on to Steve's hand in the back, the omega was breathing, and that was the only important thing to Billy right now, his omega was alive, he was beat, but breathing, his eyes were flickering, and his hand was squeezing his own rhythmically to show he was awake, he was aware of his surroundings and knew he needed to prove to Billy he's okay. Hopper's presence was a nice one, the arm wrapped around Billy's shoulders bringing the alpha close in a hug along with Max was appreciated, made a homey feel cross over him as he swallowed listening to the heart machine's beeping of Steve's heart before moving from the hug to be closer to him. Letting his head rest beside Steve's, pressing a kiss to his ear lightly as he rubs his thumb over his knuckles " you're gonna be okay doll" he promised closing his eyes willing himself not to cry " i'm suppose to protect the family, not the other way around pretty boy" he breathes out, feeling Steve's shaky laughter which only made him wince. 

They were okay.

That's all that mattered.


	3. racing/modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> model steve  
> racer Billy  
> smut  
> photoshoot  
> frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of two? maybe

The leather clung to his skin as he sweated, the heat making it at least 10 times worse, it almost made him want to pant and go back to change into his shorts and do a different shoot, almost being the key word. His shoot today was important, and the plus was that if he played his cards right he'd be able to bring number 46 into the shoot also- because damn, and he meant damn. Billy Hargrove, racer extraordinaire,hot with just the right touch of bad boy mixed in.

Blonde long curly hair, baby blue eyes, a tall body equipped with actual muscles- a great ass which was extremely prominent in his uniform- which matches his eyes, a nice dark turquoise colour with some black running through it- it accentuated his waist, which for a man as beefy as Billy, was rather small. His car was different however, it only had a blue trim on it, a deep black body that glinted slightly blue in the light, it's breathtaking. There was a red trim on some parts, a deep red and blue 46 standing out proudly on the side, no nicks, no scratches, the car was beautiful, obviously Billy took great care of it.

His own suit was a contrast, mostly it was white, to stand out against the car but fit well in but it also has the turquoise colour of Billy's uniform throughout, the leather wasn't that comfortable, but it fit well to his body, made his waist look tiny and was tight around his ass and legs, he looked hot, but that was the point, as a model he wasn't allowed to look anything but hot, it was his job. 

His hair was flicked out of his face,unmoving with the amount of product in it- it looked great, but with the sweat that he was building up there was no doubt there was going to be a problem, because his crew didn't bring any product. However, he didn't have to wear any make up which he would've sweated off anyway which was gross.

Now he was thinking too much, he didn't even know if Billy would agree to letting him touch his car- he trusted his boss though, so they'd deal with it and save him the awkwardness. The racers were only doing practise and fun runs this afternoon, which made it easier for the crew to access Billy without him in the mood of 'the maniac' which was given due to his maniac way of driving on the track, though Steve sort of agreed, the way Billy drove was exciting, and always sent his heart racing, sending him to his feet to cheer with the crowd without him really realising, it was always exhilarating.

That's how he ended up here, stood behind his crew in the skin tight suit with nothing on underneath- it would show up otherwise. Posing against Billy's car- the man wasn't anywhere to be seen, which made his heart sink, but he tried to ignore it, following directions with practised fluency, only occasionally needing a hand to reposition him or turn him slightly.

Some of the poses were different, innocent enough before most of the racers had left. After though they were different, he wasn't a clothing model afterall, hell he'd been in shoots in nothing but skimpy clothing before, he had no shame anymore, it wasn't like his parents were controlling him anymore. 

So he listened, shifting to lean against the door of the car, tipping his head to the side and spreading his legs slightly more as told, lifting his chin up and parting his lips as the position made his back arch uncomfortably, making his spine awkward but he could handle it, what type of model would he be if he couldn't do a few poses?

He easily lost himself to the different positions before he was asked to hop onto the hood of the car- which made him hesitate, Billy had said in multiple interviews that his car was his baby- what if he dented her? or scratched her paintjob? it made him bite his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before slowly leaning against the front of the car, on his feet. He crossed them over and looks over at the crew, obviously it wasn't what they meant by 'hop onto the bonnet' but he felt more comfortable knowing the driver,wherever he was, wouldn't kill him for damaging his car.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back to show more of his neck and jawline, flawless untouched skin for the camera- and even if it wasn't they'd use make up to make him seem like he was clean, a pristine china doll, untouched,unaffordable, valuable, even through the promising shoots he was in.

It wasn't until a cough reached his ears did he let his gaze drift from the camera to the source, cheeks flushing lightly at the sight of the familiar uniform. It made his skin crawl in the best of ways, an excitement rushing through his veins as he swallows. Was Billy here for the shoot? or was he here to get his car back? it made him bite his bottom lip, swiping his tongue over the reddened skin as he curiously looks over at his boss and Billy speaking. 

Billy was handsome, his hair was brushed back behind his ears, his helmet was completely off showing off his studded ears, the hoop earing standing out from his fair skin, his suit was unzipped revealing some mouth watering tanned skin- the slight chest hair making his brain fry as he squirms to keep himself from getting hard, because everyone would definitely see, and Steve had been in many shoots, women and men, but Steve was usually portrayed as the cocky more dominant one- but with Billy? all he wanted to do was sink to his knees and beg.

So it surprised him when Billy looked over at him, eyes raking over his form against his car before stalking over like a predator, it made Steve light headed as Billy came close enough for him to smell his cologne, sending an excited rush through him as he pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand with a smile to the younger male " Steve Harrington" he spoke through his rushing thoughts, glad his mouth wasn't running a mile an hour.

Billy's eyes flashed, plush lips curling into a smirk as a soft bark of laughter escaped him " i know" and those words sent jolts down his body and he offered a small smile back before asking " you in the shoot?" curiosity getting the better of him before looking over at his boss and tipping his head to the side.

" he will be" was the short reply " we believe we're missing more of your submissive side, and Mr.Hargrove here seems like the perfect guy for the shoot" the male spoke lazily before snapping his fingers " right, Mr.Hargrove is fine with anything so you both pick a few poses before so you both begin to get use to it"

Steve nodded slowly, heat rushing to his cheeks as he looks up at Billy, not really knowing what to say, but breaths out and shifted to stand, allowing himself to slide an arm around Billy's neck, heels having to lift off the floor as he looked up at the blonde, though as he felt a hand on his waist, pulling him sharply to press into his chest, purposely tipping Steve's head down in a sign of submission.

It worked well, the blonde leaning against his car, wild but possessive eyes, whilst he had steve facing him, his backside facing the camera, with his head tipped beneath his chin, Billy's hand a stark warmth on his waist moved though, causing him to flush as it rested on his ass, as if testing his reaction- before squeezing, fingers digging into the leather.If that didn't show property he didn't know what did. 

The next few positions were a bit easier, the mushy poses that really weren't his and Billy's favourite, that was obvious.Until a picture of him against Billy turned into his legs spreading to accommodate Billy pressing between them and forcing Steve's frame against his bonnet, the cold a nice contrast to the heat coursing through him as Billy leant down to brush their noses together, an intimate position that had his camera men whistling and eager to snap the pictures.

Billy fit nicely into the V he noticed, feeling his crotch press against his own, it would've made him worry if it weren't for the hard pressure against his own, so Billy was hard, and in record time to because Steve was already beginning to fill, it brought a hue to his cheeks that he knew his fans liked. 

He hissed through his next breath, head thunking back on the bonnet as Billy caught his right leg beneath the knee and pushed it up, whilst giving his hips a slow rock, sending pleasured shocks through him, his lips parted with a soft sound as his eyes fluttered, he had never been glader that he was flexible than now, with Billy's warm, big hands were pushing his knee up to his chest.

Billy seemed pleased- Well he looked it, sorta. The glint was back in his eyes, lips quirked into the cocky smirk he'd seen so much, and he was a constant pressure against his filling dick as he pinned steve to the bonnet. So he lifted a hand to grasp at the racer's neck, his back arching as he gave his own grind backwards, choking out a low moan as Billy growled out lowly, his hips beginning to move rhythmically against his own making the brunette tremble and shudder.

If it wasn't for the camera flashes he would've believed they were alone, sharing a moment but feeling the blonde's arm sliding under his back in a clear display of his strength and lifting him as he heard the question- a little fuzzily about getting in the car ans so Steve was carried and sat in the racing car, making him pant slightly.

Hell, this shoot was his own! so he clambered over, straddling Billy's hips in the driver's seat and slipping his hands down the blondes chest, keeping them on his pecs before tipping his head up to bat his eyelashes up at him in an obvious flirting motion, it was hard to keep up the charade when Billy simply snorted before placing an arm around his waist and making him rock, his other placing on the steering wheel. It made Steve gasp, hearing Billy grunt and groan helped a lot- meaning he shouldn't be afraid to make any sounds.

Billy was cocky, and having Steve grinding in his lap as he looked at the camera lazily, Steve doing all the work showed how 'needy' he was and to be honest- Steve was loving having Billy's touch, sending him jolting as he felt the way the fingers slid into his hair, tipping his head back and sending him mewling and arching, his legs spreading as his back touched the wheel, spread out in front of the younger with his hand in his hair, and another settling between his legs to give his cock a squeeze and making a sweet keen leave his lips, " hah-hnn!" 

" someone's sensitive huh?" Billy smirked, taking in the feast for his eyes, fingers continuously rubbing and squeezing the models erection through the leather as he licks his bottom lip, his tongue piercing making a clicking sound against his teeth as he pulled steve closer, using fingers to pull his collar down, bringing his neck closer as he slid his tongue over the salty skin, groaning against his neck " You close baby? has nobody been taking care of you pretty boy? need a big strong man to take you?" he croons and smirks at the fullout whimper he received long with the following gasps, it made him want to whistle, Steve was perfect, nice legs, his body fit out his suit well- and it went well with his own and his car, and if having a pretty boy like him in his colours didn't make him crazy then he didn't know what would.

His eyes were doe like, a nice chocolatey brown,soft features and soft hair that he wanted to mess up, over and over. Though he was different, obviously had never been dominated before, and what a shame that was, considering Billy would be his first isnt the shame, its just that the princess- what? he was pretty enough to be one, the princess was experiencing this all in front of a camera, all his first experiences at bottoming being on film, in pictures.

It was different for Billy, seeing Steve before him, all laid out, no filters,no sounds hiding his breaths, nothing hidden to him. It wasn't that Steve even needed it, the pretty boy was a hit, to both men and women, and inbetween. 

He almost felt bad as he had Steve grinding in his lap making soft "uh's" and " hnn's" but it wasn't enough, he wanted Steve's first shoot like this to be better " c'mon princess" he whispers against his neck, " you can do better than that, c'mon" he repeated, bringing his hand down to slap his ass, hearing the way Steve let out a heavy " ah!" as he squeezed the flesh through the leather afterwards, feeling him trying to rut down harder, it made his gut clench- but he wouldn't cum first- there was no way, he was having Steve come apart in his own arms, and that was that.

" alright i think you two should speed it up, there pictures are great" was what interrupted him, but he simply placed a hand on Steve's wasi, feeling pride swell in his chest as the model continued to rock, seeking his own pleasure as he gasped and keened out. " Yeah?" Billy responded as he slid his fingers from his ass to rub at his hole though the fabric, smirking more as the male's hips bucked down in surprised pleasure.

" yes. Though Steve seems- " Billy smirks at that, sliding his hand up to press against his lips, watching how willingly Steve eagerly opened up for him, tongue coming out to wrap around one of his fingers before wrapping his lips around it, coating it with saliva as Billy rubbed his fingers against his tongue, sliding them deeper and deeper before they reached the back of his throat.

A wolfish grin crossed his lips, though he knew he wasn't going to finger him in front of the crew he leant up " you wanna find out if you're good with your mouth sweetheart?" he asked and smirked as he nodded. Steve was so willing, it brought a warmth through his chest, " well" he coughed " pictures over"he called sliding his tongue over his lip as he gripped Steve by the hip " i'll be keeping you, ain't that right dollface?" he coos dragging his tongue over his neck,trailing it up to drag Steve into a deep kiss, forcing his way into his mouth with a grin.

"i'm no monster, your first time is not going to be in the back of my car" he spoke pulling back and chuckling at Steve's shy look, legs giving small shakes as he spoke, though breathlessly " bed?" which made Billy nod and drag him back into a kiss " i'll take you home doll" he tugged at his ear with his teeth "show you such a good time, my dick will ruin your pretty little ass" he promised " you won't want anyone else, you'll be mine".

Steve shuddered at the promise, a moan escaping him before he managed out through his gasping.

" what are we waiting for then?"


	4. (smut) Daddy and his boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy   
> Steve's sensitive  
> it probably sucks but heyy  
> Billy has extreme endurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

The burning in his thighs is more pleasant than one would believe, his head tossing back with a heaved breath, his chest dipping in as he mewled out. The hands gripped his hips possessively, lifting him before letting him drop, driving into him over, and over again, deeper, deeper- he didn't realise he was gasping it out loud until the chuckles reached his ears.

" Deeper huh Princess?" the low groan that accompanied his words sent shivers up his heated body, a deep whine leaving him as he tried to grasp onto his shoulders from behind " oh-oh Billy!" he trembled, throat hoarse as he called out-begged even, eyes beginning to water at the familiar building of pleasure in his stomach, causing him to heave as his spent cock gave a pitiful twitch, a stream of mewls left his lips as his mouth dropped open"uh.uh.uh". 

Billy's lips pressed into his sweaty hairline " you got another one in there for me baby?" he cooed, using one arm to hold his waist and hold him still, his own hips grinding deep into him, purposely pressing into his prostate causing him to wail out a sob. " what numbers this gonna be huh pretty boy?" the blonde smirked, bringing his other hand down to slide through the mess of the brunettes stomach with a tsk " such a messy boy, you're going to clean it up aren't you sweetheart?" he asked as he scooped the cum onto three fingers and brought them up to the plush lips " c'mon then, open up" he pressed his fingers to Steve's lips, smirking as they parted obediently, wrapping his lips around the fingers and pressing his tongue to his own mess, sucking and cleaning Billy's fingers.

Once they were clean he went back to thrusting harder, aiming for his boys prostate " c'mon baby, you close?" he asked pressing his tongue to the males neck and licking a long stripe up the bruised skin, grinning at the way Steve nodded with a broken moan, head rolling back to rest on the younger males shoulder. It made Billy grin more, " there ya go- just let go for daddy" he purrs lowly, sliding his fingers from his mouth to drag down his chest, playfully plucking at his nipples on the way down, causing hitches in Steve's breath as he slid them down further to wrap his thick fingers around his cock.

Steve shook his head, back arching as he hissed out a moan, tears welling up in his eyes as he spread his legs more, mouth dropping open as he felt the fingers around his sensitive length " Billy-Bi-Daddy! Daddy please!" he shook, hips giving a small movement back before pushing forwards with his thrusting, " awh! ah! " he brought his hands around to grasp at the arm around his waist, hips rocking with Billy's as he felt the fingers give him a squeeze, slowly sliding up to thumb at his crown causing him to keen, saliva slowly building up as he heaved and moaned.

Billy was careful, which was odd, but he wasn't about to make his boy pass out. He watched his reactions as he slowly began to jack him off as his hips gave slower thrusts. He'd gotten Steve off at least five times already- and five had already been pushing it, But his boy was so reactive, so responsive he didn't want to stop. He nosed Steve's cheek, before bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss once Steve's breathing began hitching, soft hiccuping sounds escaping him as his hips jerked to, and away from his fist, only to fall back onto his cock. 

The scrambling of his nails, digging into and scratching his skin didn't bother him as he watched Steve's eyes slowly roll back in his head, " Billy-! oh!" he could feel the way his legs began to shake and muscles clenched up spasming in his lap. It was the sob that made him coo " come on sweet thing, one more, one more for your Daddy" he croons sinking his teeth into the side of his neck with a low appreciative moan as the body around him tensed, the delicious heat making his hips pick up, hammering up into Steve as the brunette sobbed out, cumming, only resulting in a small pathetic dribble coming from his oversensitive cock.

" Fuck Steve- that's my good boy" he reached up to hold his hand out for Steve to hold onto as he fucked him through his orgasm. pressing his hand against Steve's chest to help hold him up as he went as limp as a ragdoll, letting him rock into him easier.

Steve's high lasted a long time, crashing through him like waves in a storm, drowning him as he slumped into his boyfriend, trusting him as his eyes fluttered, harsh pants mixed with hiccuping sobs escaping him as he felt every push and pull of Billy's hard length fucking into him, causing his voice to go higher as he moaned out.

Billy's endurace was extreme- it took him a lot to build up to a good orgasm, but having Steve writhing on his dick, as tight as a virgin, made him groan deeply into his throat, heat stirring in his belly as he let loose, shifting to sit up on his knees, keeping the arm around his boyfriend's waist and chest so he could slide in deeper, forcing his cock into Steve harder than before, turning his face gently and bringing him into a sweet chaste kiss, stopping himself from dropping Steve- he couldn't do that, not when he was this deep.

He hissed out a breath as his hips stuttered before thrusting deep as he came " that's my good pretty boy" he gasped out, feeling Steve tighten around him more, rubbing circles into his skin as he panted into the older males shoulder, before slowly pulling free. Turning Steve over onto his back to get a good look at his face, brushing away the tears with gentle fingers and shifting to sit back on the bed and slide his arms around Steve, slowly as to not jostle him too much, and pull him to rest against his chest.

Steve was still panting, but he was slowly coming down, it was obvious by the way he was pressing his face into his neck and breathing in deeply " hey princess"he spoke sliding a hand down to rub his hip lightly " you back with me? because we're not finished yet" he smirked " you'd think someone as young as you would have more stamina" he teases and grins peppering kisses over his face.

Steve whines softly, blearily looking up at him as his lips parted with a heave " Billy- i don't-i can't-" but Billy cut him off, sweeping a wet cloth that was in a bowl on their cabinet across his belly and chest, cleaning him, it made him sink into the touch, whining quietly in sensitivity as Billy cleaned his cock and ass, but sank into his chest with a soft sigh.

" i love you" he murmurs softly, bringing one of Billy's hands to his chest and holding it over his thudding heart. 

" i love you too Pretty boy" was the response he heard as he let out a yawn, fighting sleep- but once Billy hugged him closer and brought the blanket around him he was out like a light, sinking into the safety of Billy with a smile across his lips.


End file.
